


Did The Universe Not Know?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [89]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "unrequited", Drabble, Drabbles, Gen, Loneliness, Nihilism, Triumvirate, Unproductive, Unrequited, Unworthiness, Unworthy, Uselessness, futility, posing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "Unrequited"Each man eventually feels it in his heart. The futility of it all finally gets to him. And he is so alone.





	Did The Universe Not Know?

He’d tried so hard.

He’d tried so hard down through the years.

He’d tried so hard, but it was not to be.

That was the hard part. Accepting that it was never to be.

Did the universe not know that his heart was true and pure and trusting?

Did the universe not know that he eventually would have his fill of the posing and pretending?

Did the universe not know that he eventually could not face it anymore?

It did not matter if his name was Kirk or McCoy or Spock.

It defined them all.

Did the universe not know?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
